<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday Drabbles by Lady_Kaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097463">Holiday Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie'>Lady_Kaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Edgeplay, Food Kink, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, more to come... - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An array of pairings of the FFXV bros for Christmas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Underneath the Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Promptis<br/>Underneath the tree<br/>NSFW</p><p>******</p><p>Noctis sighed with all the defeat he felt inside of him as Prompto scurried around their, that’s right!  Their apartment.  With a multitude of Christmas decorations that usually Ignis had a few workers put up for the Prince.</p><p>After Christmas tree decoration ceremonies in the Citadel, town square, various schools, and even the shrines, all with his father, Noctis was Christmas’d out.  “Prom.  Baby… Can’t we do this another day?  Or have Iggy get the workers to do it?”  It was Friday, his playstation hadn’t been turned on for close to twelve hours, and he was ready to sit around in his sweatpants and nothing else.</p><p>Loosening up his tie on the pinstriped black suit he was required to wear for official events, the Prince tossed it onto the couch and flopped down.  </p><p>“No!  Come on Noct!  You said we could!”  Prompto looked like someone had slapped him right across the face with the suggestion of not decorating right this very second.  </p><p>Noctis groaned and tossed himself against the couch while the bubbly blond set up the fake tree on top of the shimmering tree skirt he had bought himself.  With his own money.  Not that he needed to work that stupid job at the library.  Noctis would get him whatever he wanted!  “YEah but babe, i’ve been staring at Christmas trees all day… please please!  Tomorrow!” </p><p>PRompto’s face fell, the beautiful smile that captivated his handsome dark haired lover erased itself from existence, and said lover felt his heart clench in his chest.  “It’s fine.”  Prompto’s voice was tight, near to tears, “I’ll do it myself.”</p><p>At any other point in time, Noctis would have let him, but there was something so painfully vulnerable about the look on his face, that he dragged himself off the couch and to his knees on the ground where he crawled to the other man.  Trembling lip?  Check.  Red watery eyes?  Oh yeah…</p><p>“Prompto.”  Noctis cooed as he nuzzled into the other man’s neck from behind.  They had been friends for close to five years, and lovers for one.  He knew this man better than he knew himself and if he didn’t address whatever it was he had done, then he was going to risk a lonely, cold bed this weekned.  Whenever Prompto was upset, he was either exercising or working.  </p><p>And Noctis wanted his boyfriend for the weekend!  So if he had to suck up on his knees, then he was damn well going to do that.</p><p>“What happened… What’d I do?”  He whispered with all the love he felt, and only a touch of irritation in his tone.  Again it wasn’t for PRompto, but it was for the fact that his handsome blond was upset.  He didn’t like seeing Prompto upset.  Nudging his nose against the man’s neck for a stronger smell of his cologne and aftershave the poor exhausted Prince nearly melted.  Damn.  He smelled so good!  All the time!</p><p>Prompto knew he was being silly about why he was upset, and truth be told, a touch embarrassed.  It took a few more prompts and loving kisses until he was sprawled on his back with Noctis hovering above him.  Shirt opened to reveal smooth tantalizing flesh that made Prompto’s mouth water.</p><p>His boyfriend had been so busy lately.  Too busy.  So busy in fact that intimacy had been lacking for close to a month, which was a long time for two young men in their early twenties!  He was just being selfish.  With cheeks a brilliant red and those blue orbs of his even sadder than before, Prompto sucked in a shuddering breath and bit his bottom lip, “I’ve never put up a tree before.  I wanted to do it with you.  You know… since it’s our first Christmas.  Together.”</p><p>Noctis’ feeling of guilt went from about a five to ten thousand in the blink of his pretty blue eyes.  Never?  “You’ve never put up a tree?!”  </p><p>Prompto shook his head and tried to sit up, but Noctis kept him pinned down.  “I mean it’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“Course it is.”  Of course it was or Prompto wouldn’t have been so excited about it.  Frowning hard, he leaned down and kissed away the tears on the man’s apple red cheeks.  “But you’ve had a tree?”</p><p>A shake of that pretty blond head.</p><p>“Presents?  Under the tree!”</p><p>Another shake.</p><p>“Never!”  Even as a child, he had decorated the family tree in their private quarters, with his father.  EAch Christmas morning he would jump on his dad’s bed to wake him up and then the two of them would go out to find a plethora of presents under the tree.  Most of them were for Noctis of course.  Aghast, Noctis sat up and pulled Prompto with him.  “Prom I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“No it’s not.”  Prompto really asked for so little… He could do this and more for the man who meant so much to him.</p><p>And he would.</p><p>“We’re going to decorate.”</p><p>“Really?”  Prompto’s beautiful smile was back in full force and this time when the tears came, Noctis didn’t stop them.  Gods, Prom looked so beautiful with that flush that highlighted his freckles and brilliant violet tinged orbs.  </p><p>“Really.”  Noctis whispered in awe, captivated by the pink tip of his nose and that poor abused pillow of flesh caught between his teeth.  How long had it been again?</p><p>“After I give you a present.”  Noctis' smile was devious and would not be denied, as he tipped the blond back and pressed him back into the floor.  Before Prompto could respond, Noctis’ mouth was on his, delving deep for a taste that pulled an obscene moan from the blond.</p><p>“Oh Noct….”  He whimpered, writhing up against his body already, though they had barely touched.  Noctis understood the need though.  It had been way too long.</p><p>“Ssshhhh… I’ve got you Prom.  It’s okay.  Gonna take care of you.”  He growled out through his lust, dotting rushed sucking kisses down the skin he was unveiling.  Caution thrown to the wind, the Prince tore apart the belt around Prompto’s trim waist and took his time to lick the trail of marks and freckles that covered his stomach and hips.  Kissing Prompto, holding down his wiggling body that never listened to him…</p><p>Noctis wanted to do this for the rest of his life.</p><p>It was as desperate fingers wrapped through his hair that Noctis freed the poor neglected arousal waiting for his attention and swallowed it down without warning.  </p><p>“NOCT!”  Prompto yelped, jerking in place harshly as his Prince set a punishing pace.  Neither of them were in the mood to be slow or careful, and neither of them needed it.  Seconds passed, valiant seconds where Prompto attempted not to come way too soon, but his attempts were all in vain.</p><p>With a mighty shout and hard jerk of his hips upward into Noctis’ face, he came on a high pitched whine and then went slack, panting and trembling in the aftermath.</p><p>Noctis grinned wickedly, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, and scooted up Prompto’s body to hold him.  “I’ve neglected a few things I see…”</p><p>Prompto chuckled, working his hand through ebony strands while he let himself reboot.  “We both have.  It’s been busy.”</p><p>“I know.  But that’s no excuse.”  Propping himself up on his elbow, he smiled down into the bright red face gazing up at him, and gently kissed the love of his life.  “How was your first present of the year?”</p><p>“I won’t mind if you get me another one on Christmas day.”  Prompto laughed, pulling Noctis back down for a cuddle that they were both needing.  </p><p>The two stayed wrapped up in one another for a while longer and then they got up, and as Noctis had promised, decorated the entire apartment.  Prompto had never been so happy, and the fatigue the Prince had been feeling evaporated beneath constant smiles and happy squeals of joy.</p><p>That year, when Christmas came around, Noctis got up just like he did when he was a boy, jumped up and down on the bed, this time to wake his lover, and dragged him out to the massive tree.  Just like when he was young, the presents under the tree were piled high but this time, they were all for Prompto.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Prom.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas Noct.”  Prompto’s smile was far brighter than the lights glimmering in the tree branches, and as they fell down amongst the opened boxes and wrapping paper to make love, the Prince found himself excited for future Christmas’ to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gladnis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired from Baby It's cold outside.</p><p>I do not own the rights to this song or profit from it!  Just used it for pure indulgence!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>pairing: gladnis<br/>words: it's cold outside <br/>rating: up to you whether it's sfw or not!</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Beautiful little flakes of crystalized ice fell from the heavens onto the world of Eos below.  She was the host to this glorious blessing from Shiva and those who beheld the wonder of the moment, could feel the blessing caress through every inch of their being.</p><p>Holiday time in the Crown City was busy and hectic without significant reprieve from duty, however each year, for two days, Ignis took time just for himself.  He didn’t cook, clean nor did he dote on the Prince who seemed to always need his attention.</p><p>This year, beloved Noctis had Prompto at his side and therefore Ignis was free to spend the holiday season tucked away in a little mountain village at a small resort that rented beautiful cottages.  The town also boasted skiing, snowshoeing and a multitude of other outdoor events, but for Ignis it was all about that fire place, a warm blanket and some downtime with his lover…</p><p>Speaking of which.</p><p>“Gladio, love?  Are you going to get out of bed?”  Ignis called from his position in the living room.  He was in a large wing backed chair, fuzzy tonberry blanket that Prompto got him last Christmas, and barefoot so he could enjoy the soft fur rug on the ground at his feet.  Curling his toes lightly amongst the strands of well cared for fur, he almost groaned in absolute joy to finally be relaxing.</p><p>“Are you going to get out of bed.”  Gladio grumbled, mocking his significant other who insisted on dragging him to these horrid little chalets!  Why, why!  Would someone want to go to the snow and cold when they could enjoy Lestallum on the beach with sand and surf?  Besides, no one liked a cold Gladio.</p><p>Especially cold Gladio!</p><p>Huffing and puffing out his immense frustration, the great lumbering beast of a man plodded his way out of the room, wrapped in a blanket that was covering up his longjohn clad body.  Noticing that Ignis’ feet were bare, he balked and plopped down in the chair just beside the fire, sticking his double socked clad feet up near the grate.  “You’re nuts!  It’s freezing!”</p><p>Ignis chuckled and thumbed through his newest cookbook, more than ready to see if the chef at the resort would be willing to try something new for the evening.  They had become fast friends a few years back when Ignis helped him during a storm and his staff couldn’t get in to feed the guests.  So, if Ignis wanted something off menu when he came, he usually got it.  “It’s fine, Darling.  The fire is going and you have plenty of layers.”  More than enough considering the two suitcases Gladio had packed.  One with extra blankets and the other with clothes.</p><p>Gladio let out a humph of indignation and sunk down into his chair to pout.  “Why Iggy?  Why do we have to come here?  It’s cold outside!”  He whined, scratching at his beard in a way that almost said, ‘Hey you!  Grow faster and make me warm!’</p><p>Unphased, Ignis glanced over his glasses and smiled at the big baby he called his own, and winked saucily.  “Yes Darling, it is cold outside.”</p><p>“We should have gone away… somewhere warm…”  Gladio moaned.</p><p>“The evening will be quite lovely…”</p><p>“How can it be!  It’s not very nice…”  He rubbed his hands together… “Look!”</p><p>“Oh…”  Ignis cooed with a hint of tease, “Shall I hold your hands?”</p><p>“Yes!  They’re just like ice!”</p><p>Ignis shook his head, a smirk on his beautiful lips, as he taunted, “Listen to the fireplace roar… it shall warm you…”</p><p>Gladio scowled heavily, “Perhaps a drink would help…”  </p><p>“A lovely idea… I’ll put some records while I pour…”  Ignis stood up and made his way to the small record player that was settled beside the well stocked bar.  Taking two crystal tumblers and the small cold squares of metal, he poured the amber liquid into the glasses and once his selection of music began, returned to settle beside Gladio.</p><p>After a sip and the release of tension across fabric colored shoulders, Ignis grinned and whispered, “Mind if I move in closer?”</p><p>Gladio flushed bright red, enjoying the little touch of flirt in the other man’s voice and that inner light bursting forth in jade green eyes.  “Baby… It’s cold outside…”</p><p>“Shall I warm you?”</p><p>“Won’t you?”  Gladio batted his lashes prettily and felt his heart twitch in his chest, excitement rolling through him, as Ignis stood and held his hand out for a dance.  </p><p>“Come my love… let me warm you.”</p><p>There wasn’t a power dynamic within their relationship that ever stuck.  There were times that Gladio was the one in charge and Ignis submitted in his own ways, and then there were the other times that Gladio couldn’t put that mask on and needed Ignis’ power to just take him over.</p><p>With the ups and downs in the Citadel and all of the hustle and bustle amongst the citizens due to the holiday season, Gladiolus was absolutely burnt out.  That’s why he wanted the sand and sun….</p><p>Even if that halo of light enshrouding his lover did draw the eye to the way his lean body stood strong and sure.  And the way his soft palms, warm and tender, called to him to be held close.  To let down his guard and fade into Ignis’ arms where he would take away all of his stresses with a gentle caress and warm kiss.</p><p>Gladio didn’t fight the push of his blankets from his shoulders, sliding himself up against the Advisor’s lean frame that was solid and sure against his own.  One arm around his waist to lead, and the other cradling his larger palm, Gladio fell into the hungry orbs watching him.  He bowed his head to rest against the soft locks of burnished gold and lightly bumped the tip of his nose against Iggy’s.  “Baby…”</p><p>“Yes, my darling?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I know.”  Ignis replied with a calming tone that made Gladio tingle all over in that special way that meant he was a claimed man.  His heart… his soul… they were Ignis’.  “And I you, you big baby.”</p><p>“Big baby that you have to keep warm.”</p><p>“Oh I have a few ideas for that.”  Ignis promised as his hand slid down lower to press into the small of the other man’s back, letting him feel the other solid piece of anatomy that was far from relaxed.  </p><p>Gladio grinned and leaned down for the kiss that was reaching up for him.  Upon the touch of soft lips and brush of a wanting tongue through his mouth, suddenly the fact that it was cold outside no longer registered on his radar.</p><p>Why should it?  With Ignis to warm him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fleurentia 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hot cocoa and marshmallows... yum!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Presents were wrapped, food demolished, and three exhausted boys were passed out in Ignis and Ravus’ guest room in one of the most glorious food comas they had been privy to as of late.  When Ignis had time off from the citadel, which was mandatory from Noctis a few days before the holidays, he cooked.</p><p>Over all of those years, and now a few more with Ravus, he had learned to enjoy making large meals and treats for those closest to him.  Food had that special way of bringing people together, and now that the light was back, Ignis was determined not to waste one single solitary day taking things for granted.</p><p>With a smile on his face, he wiped down his steel countertops and finished sharpening his kitchen knives for the turkey he was going to slow cook all night for a hearty brunch the next day.  When a sound from the living room caught his attention, he turned to find that Ravus was back from putting Prompto to bed and smiled.  “Thank you Darling.”  He hummed softly, vastly pleased with his lot in life.</p><p>Ravus on the other hand was not a fan of having the King and his two boyfriends in his household for an extended stay.  However, it did not happen frequently, and Ignis was happier than ever which he could never deny the younger man.  Ravus was many things in this world, but no one had ever thought that he was capable of love to the degree he felt it for Ignis.</p><p>He would do anything to make that man happy.  “You are most welcome.”  He replied gruffly, settling himself at the island with a soft sigh.  He too had eaten far too much this evening.  “Your supper was superb, as always.”  </p><p>Ignis’ grin was touched, and a little flare of light came into his emerald gaze for the praise that never failed to ensnare his Prince’s attention.  “Thank you.”  He flushed ever so slightly, but of course Ravus noticed it.  He noticed everything about this man.</p><p>The delicate way in which his fingers worked through his hair in the mornings, trying to get every strand just so.  Or the way in which his hips lightly twitched when a song with a little more rhythm came on the radio.  HIs personal favorite was the ever so light snore that would come over him after a drink or two and he was passed out on the couch from such a long day.  </p><p>Caught staring too long, Ravus ducked his gaze and only brought it up when Ignis’ back was turnedd to give him a few moments to collect himself.  “Are you tired?”  He asked hopefully.  It had been a good while since they had been able to spend time just the two of them.</p><p>“No.”  Ignis reassured his concerned lover.  Ravus had been asking him the same question since he arrived home from his own business, clearly worried that the personal chef of the house would run himself down from cooking all day.  If anything it relaxed him.  Gathering a few ingredients and then two cups, he made his way to the island and settled down his findings.  “Are you?”</p><p>“No.”  No, Ravus wasn’t tired.  In fact he was feeling rather… “I was hoping we could watch our motion picture and have a few moments to ourselves.”  To cuddle.  This was Ravus’ way of asking for attention without having to come right out and say it.</p><p>Again, there were many things that Ravus was, but a man of vocal emotion was far from one of them.  Still, he craved tender touches and affection, so he tried his best to request it in the ways he knew how.</p><p>Thankfully, Ignis was adept at reading and understanding emotionally stunted individuals.  He had grown up speaking the language.  Ignis’ smile was loving and patient as he nodded and continued his work.</p><p>Two mugs were poured full of a piping hot chocolate liquid and then a container with something fluffy and white came into view.  When Ignis pulled the lid off of the small glass bowl, and scooped a generous helping of the poofy white creation and dropped it into the mug.  Ravus watched as the cool pillow hit piping hot liquid and melted ever so slightly on contact.  Heat wafted to caress the shiny peaks, forming an iridescent glow before his eyes.  “What is that?”  Ravus murmured, completely enthralled by this new concoction.</p><p>“Marshmallow.”</p><p>“That isn’t a marshmallow!”  Ravus scoffed with a harsh laugh.  Was his boyfriend mad?  Marshmallows were little puffy rounds that tasted like chalk and sugar.  They were odd little creations that he did not care for.  They just felt funny on his tongue.</p><p>Ignis didn’t bat an eye at the gruff words and merely leaned across the counter to steal a kiss from parted lips.  “It is homemade Darling.  Not store bought.”  HIs homemade mallow was one of the boys’ favorite treats and they put it in anything.  Ignis only made it for holidays and birthdays.  No other time of the year otherwise they would be far too spoiled.</p><p>Ravus wasn’t so sure he could trust such a notion, however, he had learned that Ignis knew a great many things, and what he made was always very good.  This looked delicious with all of its shiny curves and sweet fragrance.  Perhaps it was safe to try…</p><p>Gathering up his mug, he leaned in first with his nose to catch a whiff of all of the sugar, and then let the liquid touch just the tips of his lips.  There was a light sting that came with heat, but he braved the sensation and lapped out his tongue to get a taste of the chocolate and the mallow…</p><p>“Ohhhh my Astrals…”  Ravus moaned lasciviously, taking to his mug with a vengeance and gulping down the entire contents with a vigor that Ignis had only seen in him during their bedroom activities.  Head tipped back and throat exposed, Ravus polished off his drink and settled down the mug with a self satisfied gasp of pleasure.  “That was delicous.”</p><p>Trying not to laugh, but unable to hide his smile, the advisor took a long moment to admire his handsome lover before he stepped over with a cloth in his hand.  “I’m very glad it was my love.  Now… you are covered in chocolate and marshmallow.”  There was a ring along Ravus’ upper lip of the hot chocolate and a dollop on the tip of his regal nose.  And oh those gorgeous eyes, wide and full of wonder like a child on Christmas morning watching a snowfall.</p><p>Heavens this man was too innocent some days and it brought out the predator in Ignis.  He wanted to covet all of these precious moments just for himself and hold tight to the man his Prince was starting to find hidden away beneath the layers of armor he had been forced to make for himself.</p><p>Ravus’ eyes slid shut when he felt Ignis’ tongue lick away the dusting of sticky marshmallow off of his nose, then treat the curve of his upper lip to the same technique to take away the chocolate.  Heated breath and soft pants of longing fell from his lips and just when he began to let loose a whimper, Ignis took possession of his mouth.</p><p>“Take me to bed.”  Whispered the Prince against his beloved’s insistent touch.</p><p>Ignis’ grin was wicked as he took hold of Ravus’ hand and with his free one, snatched up the container of marshmallow.  “Come then love… let me take care of you…”  As if he would ever deny such a request.</p><p>That night Ravus and Ignis were given their private time and Ravus came to appreciate marshmallow more than he ever thought possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fleurentia 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ravus does some research... and Ignis is pleased with the results.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt:  mistletoe<br/>Pairing:  Fleurentia<br/>Warning:  NSFW<br/>********<br/>Upon moving to the Crown City to be with his lover, Ravus underwent quite the education when it came to the modern world as well as concepts of love and sex.  Now, he was no stranger to sexual relations and had even had a fair amount of lovers before Ignis, both women and men, but the entire exchange had been fairly routine.  At least that’s what he was figuring out now.</p><p>In Insomnia there were whole stores dedicated to an array of sexual styles and desires with things known as ‘toys’ that could be added to a couple’s bedroom activities.  Some of them were absolutely ridiculous in size and bordered on torture elements if one were to ask the Prince, but Ignis had been quick to explain that everyone had different preferences.  Which was true he supposed.</p><p>But that line of thought had spurned a significant amount of questions amongst the two men, and Ravus had learned a lot about his own lover in the process.  Some of it was shocking, and other parts fit very well with his personality.  Either way, he realized that whenever Ignis and he were intimate, it was often times Ignis to initiate anything considered outside of Ravus’ ‘norm’ and he decided that as an equal partner in this relationship that that should change.</p><p>So here he was, on his day off, glancing at the articles he had bought with a frown on his fair features, wondering just was it was he was going to do.  Christmas Eve was upon them, and of course Ignis had been called to the Citadel to help that boy turned King, who could barely wipe his own behind on his own!  Finish up some official business.  Sure, Noctis was the King of Light, but he didn’t have a sweet clue as to how to run a country without Ignis there to guide him.  </p><p>Perhaps Ravus was being too hard on the King?  Or perhaps he was just cranky because Ignis had been coming home late for the past few weeks and they had barely had any alone time.  Yes, that was probably it.</p><p>And that was about to change!</p><p>“Alright Ravus, you can do this.”  He squared his shoulders and gave a firm nod to the room around him as if to say that yes, he absolutely could, and would.  The vibration of his phone in his pocket momentarily knocked him out of his determined thoughts and when he checked the message only to find that Ignis would be home within the next half hour.  </p><p>Jumping to work, he was ready and waiting when Ignis opened the front door.</p><p>***</p><p>Ignis loved his King, truly he did, but being called out on Christmas Eve to help him pick a suit to wear for his date with Prompto was not exactly what he would call an emergency.  Sighing off his stress as he stepped into the apartment, Ignis unceremoniously dropped his things on the bench beside the door and slid off his designer shoes that were caked in slush that he didn’t have the desire to clean just this moment.</p><p>He had been up early and drawn out of warm arms to help his King, and right now he just wanted to be back in them.  “Ravus?  Darling… I am so terribly sorry.”  He called, hoping that the Prince wasn’t in their shared office pouting.  If he was indeed brooding about his lover’s absence, then Ignis wasn’t going to have a good night at all.  A pouting Ravus was a very difficult being to engage.</p><p>“In here!”  Ravus called with a somewhat nervous tone.  Well… that got Ignis’ attention immediately and without hesitation the man all but bolted to the bedroom.  He was nearly at a sprint by the time he slid into the doorway, worried that his love was in a fix of some kind, and then was pleasantly surprised when he looked up to see quite a sight.</p><p>There was Ravus…</p><p>Nude and dusted in glittering gold body powder with three strategic placements of sprigs of mistletoe upon his muscled frame.  One on each nipple and a third over the barely clothed erection that was straining from freedom behind the red thong that was decorated to look like a pair of Santa’s pants.</p><p>Now, Ignis had a thing for accessories.  A collar, binding ones wrists… thongs… anything that would taunt the senses and let the imagination run wild!  Right about now with that mistletoe perched beautifully against the PRince’s thick cock, the advisor’s mind was lit up with possibility. </p><p>That was when he looked up at the bed and noticed numerous little pieces of mistletoe hanging above their shared King bed from the canopy above.  HIs mouth went dry as Ravus sauntered up to him with a forced sway to his hips, because he was far from being a seducer, and warm lips found his.  </p><p>Moaning into the kiss as Ravus deepened it and anchored his hand to the back of Ignis’ head for purchase, the two men fell into a sensual dance, tongue to tongue.  With a lewd lick from beyond the cave of their lips, to his lover’s tongue, Ravus grinned wickedly and scooped Ignis up only to toss him under the mistletoe.  </p><p>Ignis didn’t take his eyes from the naughty smile on his pale lover’s face, and all but melted when Ravus put his knees to the bed and stalked over him like an animal on the prowl.  Rippling muscle and long lean lines were his visual treat before that mouth returned to his flesh and began to attack his barely erected barriers.</p><p>“Merry Christmas my love…”  Ravus purred, mustering up all of his knowledge of the things he had read in order to properly seduce someone as he set to the advisor’s body with a purpose.</p><p>*</p><p>Kisses, lips, nips and repeated gasps for breath happened against tanned flesh that was covered in sweat and reeling from so much stimulation.  His nipples were nearly raw from the glorious little sucks Ravus applied to him throughout the morning and his proud length was flushed brilliant red and purple in angered pleasure at having been teased to within an inch of its patience.</p><p>But Ignis couldn’t get enough.  This was another of his pleasures…</p><p>To be edged and left wanting… over and over…</p><p>Two slick fingers slid within him, prompting him to beg in wanton desire as his leash snapped and the game ceased to be fun.  This was his limit!  “Ravus… Ravus Darling… please.  I’m begging you.”  Sweat slicked strands obscured his vision, but he didn’t miss the grin on the other man’s face as he angled his fingers within Ignis’ entrance and just as he hit the bundle of nerves found within, his mouth swallowed down the furious pillar of lust to the back of his throat and sucked hard.</p><p>Roaring out a groan, Ignis flopped back to the bed, body exhausted from the delicious torment so that all he could do was shiver and shake until that glorious finish overtook him.  Unseeing and unable to voice his pleasure due to the air being expelled from his lungs, the advisor could only twitch in place as he came hard beneath his Prince’s ministrations.  </p><p>Ravus pulled clear of his beloved boyfriend’s wrecked cock, and as gently as he could, slid his fingers out of his stretched hole.  “Was it good?”  Ravus purred, somewhat excited for the praise to come.  Was that his… What was the word?  Kink?</p><p>Ignis managed to get his eyes open, though it was due to sheer force of will, and glared at the man who was in for a very intense rebuttal in the near future.  “Prepare yourself.”  He grunted hoarsley, dragging the tips of his fingers over the aching arousal still trapped beneath red spandex.  “I shall have my revenge.”  He grinned sloppily, pulling his Prince into a slow easy kiss while he rested and regained his strength.</p><p>That day neither man got out of bed and the next day when they went to the citadel and saw the various bits of mistletoe hanging about, neither man could stop from blushing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like to see a drabble... leave me a comment!</p><p>1)  Pairing<br/>2)  two or three words or concepts on Christmas<br/>3)  SFW or NSFW</p><p>Those are the terms!  Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>